


Just a coincidence

by Kzoozle



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzoozle/pseuds/Kzoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib has a type, yes it's a very precise type and maybe it fits Zim exactly but that doesn't mean anything. Does it? </p><p>Future AU where everyone is out of high school and are all roughly 19.  Mature rating in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dib opened the door for his guest, he gave her a shy smile as she went out. They had already said their goodbyes upstairs, no needed for him to embarrass his little sister but getting all lovey dovey with his girlfriend in front of her. He gave her a small wave before letting out a small happy sigh. The door shutting with a click and he turned to see Gaz was glaring harder than normal at him from the couch.

“You can't be serious” She spat looking slowly more and more furious “Do you LIKE using people Dib? Is it fucking funny to you” 

Dib blinked staring at her with a confused look, using someone? He isn't using anyone.

“Okay back up, what are you talking about?” Had he eaten the last slice of pizza again? He couldn't remember but he knew he should start running soon. 

“You're using whatever her name is” Gaz pointed out, still managing to play her game as she looked at Dib. 

“Mia” He said quickly before looking offended “No, I'm not using her for anything! She's my girlfriend Gaz” Gaz had put down her game, sighing loudly.

“She's the same height as Ike” She said voice obviously trying to remain calm so she could make her point very clear to her idiot brother.

“Please don't mention him, our break up sucked” Dib frowned, fidgeting now under his sisters glare. “But yeah they both are? So what? I have a type, sue me”

Gaz really wish she could make this clear but she knew what would happen if she didn't build up to her point. She had to make it as clear as she could or Dib would just ignore it and run off before she can say anything else. 

“No, it's really not” Gaz growled “It's precise, it's like you found the girl version of him to date”

Dib winced at that, not at all liking what she was saying. “Listen, she isn't anything like Ike! Mia is really sweet and she's funny” He wondered if everyone thought that was why he was dating her, god he hoped Mia never hears that.

Gaz gripped the couch, hating talking to Dib some days. It was like peeling paint.“They have a lot in common but I'm not say-”

“I'M NOT USING HER” He yells looking offended, he storms past his sister on the couch but she grabs his t-shirt before he can get to the kitchen.

“Sit DOWN.” She yells back at him, her rage building up on her pale features. Dib slowly sat down knowing better than saying no. “Good, now listen to me”

“I would but you're just making things up! Who set you up to this huh? HUH? Was it Zim? I bet it was Zim! He hates me having a life, I can't believe that snake would make my own sister turn against me-” Gaz slapped his face a little lighter than normal but it still stung.

“SHUT UP” She growled, she wanted to go back to her game and back to ignoring that Dib existed “What color is both their hair Dib?”

“...Black but Mia wants to dye hers” He said slowly, arms folded as he glared at the floor 

“Okay and what is both the colour they wear the most?” 

“Uh well Ike wore a red color and she wears a purple red” Totally not similar, Dib looked pissed off. “I'm really not using her because of Ike, Gaz” He said sternly.

“I know that stupid” She rolls her eyes, picking up her game again. He watched as she started to play again. “I'm not talking about that”

“Then wh-”

“I said shut UP! god Dib” She hissed, he could see from here she'd already cleared the level she had just started. “You obviously don't get where I'm going with this so I'll try and make it even more clear”

“Alright...” He said slowly, frowning as he watched his sister. He could feel his paranoia getting worse as he began to fidget. “Go ahead”

Gaz glanced at him from the side, frowning as she noticed him chewing his nails. She took a hand from her game slapping at him hard before returning it.

“Focus Dib” 

“Sorry just...I'm really confused about what you're saying” 

“Listen up then, they are both short right?” Gaz offered and he nodded “They both wear like a burgundy colour, they both have black hair and they both are into space like you”

“I really don't get where this is going, who cares?” Dib shrugged, gesturing with his hands at nothing “It's a weird coincidence, that's all”

“They have similar personalities too” She added, Dib thought this over as his sister spoke “I remember you told me Ike is really self assured and could be hot headed, isn't Mia like that too?”

“...She kinda is? But she's more like feisty? she's passionate about a lot of stuff” He tapped his chin in thought, frowning more “Ike was a loud mouth though, Mia is a little more reserved? Though she's kinda vain...don't tell anyone I said that”

“We both know someone who is all those things” Gaz said, starting to come to the end of her point. Dib paused thinking about who she could be talking about. “Use that big brain of yours Dib”

“Are you trying to set me up with someone?” He asked now wondering if this is what this was about all along “Your friends are all way too young for me so...who are you talking about? Are they cute?” 

“Holy shit Dib, I thought you were smart” She growled before giving up becoming to bored with trying to get her brother to open his eyes for once. “Forget it”

“No wait I wanna know!” The person she's talking about could be really hot, Dib frowned as he thought about it. He's dating Mia, he can't start thinking about other people.

“C'mon I'm curious now, who are you talking about?” He asked again but Gaz didn't even look at him “Hello? Earth to Gaz, please respond” He waited for what felt like an hour, watching her play her game with a glare.

He'd pissed her off but he still was confused. Who did they both know who was black haired, liked space, wore that colour and was passionate? They sounded interesting. Dib frowned as he drew a blank. This was dumb, he obviously didn't care anymore as he got off the couch going to get a soda from the kitchen. 

He had better things to worry about then whoever Gaz was talking about. He had to think about saving earth from destruction and what he's going to get Mia for her birthday next month. Dib wondered what Zim had been up to the last time he saw him, they both had finished high skool and spent most days fighting if Dib didn't have work or Mia to take out. 

All that nonsense about someone being similar to the both people he's dated before had left him in a bad mood, he should really go take it out on Zim. He grinned to himself, downing the rest of his soda before rushing upstairs to get his coat.

“I'm going out Gaz” He called as he rushed back down, black trench coat in tow.

“To see Zim?” She asked saying the aliens name a little louder than the rest of her words, Dib paused in his stride.

“To FIGHT Zim, yes” He raised an eyebrow as his sister stared at him as if he was missing something “Uh...well bye” Dib vanished out the door as Gaz groaned in annoyance.

“Idiot.”


	2. Hate and love aren't that different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had two deaths in the family so you can guess why it's so late.

Dib took the elevator down into the belly of Zims base. He once again flawlessly managed to get in, no alarms and no alters. He really was too good for the alien. He'd learned every flaw in security, every little detail and code. Dib wondered why he didn't sign up to the FBI but then again he always seemed to have a problem with authority. The elevator doors opened, his eyes already scanning around him for his alien nemesis. 

Dib brought out his watch scanner, taking a reading of the area around him before getting the cold signature of Zim's being. The little reptile was at his computer. He wasted no time, sneaking through the halls before reaching him.

He could see the back of Zim's chair, black gloved fingers flowing over a keyboard with intent. Dib smirked, readying his shock baton before two coils from the ceiling whipped down to him. He had no time to even move before his two wrists were held up above his head holding him in place. 

“Good evening Dib worm” Came Zims slightly smug tone, the chair turned showing him without his disguise. He stared at him in shock mouth a little open before he snapped out of it.

“What! How? I didn't even hear an alarm” He growled, he hated not having the upper hand.

“Easy, you're disgusting human ears don't pick up certain frequencies” Zim stood from his chair, zipper tooth grin on his face “So Zim used that to his advantage, irkens can hear almost all noises unlike you puny earthlings” 

“I'll find away to intercept your new alarm, thanks for explaining it you lizard” He hissed down at the other.

“Zim can make it undetectable, you don't threaten me” Zim growled back at him, arms behind his back “You shouldn't even be opening your mouth when I have you in this position meat sack” 

Dib was about to reply before he noticed what Zim had on his feet. His eyes widening before he smirks starting to laugh. His grin growing as Zim began to look furious.

“What? What are you looking at? TELL ZIM!” he yells, fists clenched as he looks back at the earth monkey.

“You're wearing girl shoes” 

“Ew Zim would never sully his superior form with the flesh skin of some human females!”

“Oh my god...I meant you're wearing shoes FOR girls, idiot” 

Zim blinks looking down at his new height shoes, his antenna raising a little in curiosity to what the Dib was talking about. 

“I...don't understand” He squints at the other, was he trying to distract him? Confuse his brain with his nonsense words “These shoes are for ZIM”

Dib rolls his eyes, he really didn't get it did he? He looked back at what must be at least 5 inch wedges. He's seen Gaz have a pair before but they weren't boots that went up to her knees. 

“No, they are made for girls! You're a guy Zim” Dib tried to explain it simply but he could already tell by the way Zim was looking at him it wasn't getting through.

“Zim doesn't bother with any of these silly earth pronouns, you will SHUT UP” He shouts, getting fed up of discussing this topic. 

“Wait what do you mean you don't?” It suddenly dawned on Dib, Zim is an alien. Do they even have gender? He shakes his head of his thought “You know what never mind, did you actually go into a store and buy those? Oh my god that is a WEIRD thought, I can't imagine someone letting you try on shoe-” Zim cut him off with a loud snarl.

“DIB FILTH I didn't capture you to discuss my amazing height shoes you disgusting waste of cells” 

“...You say that but you're wearing them when you don't have to be-”

“ENOUGH” He yells, his antenna down as his pokes Dibs chest with a sharp gloved claw “Zim is DONE discussing this! I'm going to liquefy your organs and use your stupid large head as a play toy for Gir” 

Dib frowns when he notices due to Zims new 'height shoes' he's no longer up to his shoulder but nearly at his chin in height, Mia's heels did the same when she wore them. Dib pauses wondering why the heck he's thinking about her right now, he's got to focus. 

“That's a nice dream space boy but you forgot one thing” Dib smirks down at him, glaring into Zims large red eyes “I came prepared”

He holds onto the coils lifting his feet up and kicks Zim's chest sending him falling back from him. Dib wastes no time smacking the stun baton into the coils, making them both seize before releasing him. He sees the flash of silver in time, diving out the way before the large spider leg like blade could stab into him. 

Zim grows as he tries to tug his pack leg out of the metal floor. The human was too slippery sometimes. He got it free and he turns himself to see where Dib was too see the room was empty, on pack legs he begins to search for the meat sack.

“YOU CAN'T HIDE DIB THING” He yells, echoing throughout his base.

Dib watched as Zim searched for him. He had dashed away, hiding behind a large tube filled with thick black goo which he was sure was making a small quiet crying noise. He takes off his back pack, bringing out a new gun he had been dying to try out before the mysterious mysteries theme blared from his phone  


Zim whipped around from where he had been looking, obviously hearing the noise of Dibs phone. The human frantically tried to get to it, seeing the caller I.D was Mia he cringed. Why did she have to call NOW? His eyes widen when the phone is snatched from him by a pack leg, his shoulder held to the wall by another. He could feel it threatening to break skin.  


“Tsk tsk, it's really not smart to make noise when you're being hunted” Zim smirked smugly, he looks at the phone with interest before seeing the name on the screen. “Your disgusting love pig should know better than to contact you when Zim is present.”

“Give me back my phone Zim!” Dib warned, he hated him talking about her. 

“So you can ignore the mighty Zim and slobber to the female? no.” He clicked answer, Dibs face going pale as the others smirk grew large. 

“Hey” Dib heard Mia's voice through the phone he was about to shout when Zim's hand covered his mouth, his pack leg jabbing into his shoulder threateningly. 

“Listen to me you disgusting earth stink.” The alien growls lowly into the phone, eyes narrowing at dib “Zim has grown tired of your interruptions, he sees no reason for your silly little life to involve what is his. The Dibs life is mine and you will stop existing in it, Zim won't warn you again.” 

Dib watched as the phone was crumpled in the grip of the pack leg before being thrown away to the other side of the room, it was just a sparking hunk of junk now. Mia was going to be furious when she saw him next.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Dib nearly screamed, he had managed to pry the others hand free from his mouth. He was beyond furious. He could feel the pack leg digging in deeper to his shoulder but he didn't care. “YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NOT AGAIN, I'M NOT GETTING DUMPED OVER YOU!” 

Zim's sharp slap that turned his face to the side made him freeze, staring at the wall as a red mark began to appear on his cheek.

“Zim has no interest in your words, you're life is mine and mine only” He hisses eyes narrowed dangerously “You will not try to be with the female again or Zim will make her flesh into shoes”

Dib seethed with rage, this was just like what happened with Ike. He raised a hand back and punched the other with all the force he could muster, sending Zim to the floor. He felt the pack leg rip from his arm making him yelp in pain.

“I hate you!” He snarls down at the irken, already grabbing his gun from the floor.

“I hate you more earth filth” Zim hissed, pack legs raising him up as he prepared for the next attack.

The fight began and all Dib could think about was how the hell he was going to patch this up with Mia. If he even could? Or if he even wanted too? He didn't know why he wouldn't want to but something in him telling him he shouldn't. He has to protect her, that's a valid reason. Isn't it?


	3. Everyone is wrong.

“I'm sorry” Dib said softly as he stared at the ground, unable to even meet the eye of the girl he was breaking up with. He was a coward and he hates himself for having to do this, though he hates Zim more.

He could hear her sniff before letting out a small sob, Dib was trying so hard not to look. This was torture. Mia had been nothing but nice and he was hurting her, he was hurting her and he couldn't even look at her. 

“Why? Was it because of the phone call? You know I just thought that was funny” The small 19 year old sobbed, Dib grew even more uncomfortable as he heard her cry. Why was he so bad with people?

“You know why, Zim is serious-”

“Oh of course, Zim is so totally going to hurt me” She laughed bitterly through tears, Dib winced glancing at her finally as she glared up at him. “It's always Zim with you dib! Whats the real reason you're doing this? did he Kiss you or something?” Dib froze.

His mouth opened and shut, the words failing to come out as he stared at her. What the hell did she mean did Zim finally kiss him? He watched as she angrily wiped tears from her eyes. The very idea of Zim even trying anything like that made his stomach churn. 

“I knew this was going to happen, god why didn't I say no?” She hissed “Everyone warned me about this, ABOUT YOU! B-but I wanted to give you a shot and looked what happened”

“What? What the fuck are you talking about?” People had been talking about him, the thought made his stomach twist. “Who said-”

“Ike did! he messaged me a while back warning me about you” Dib couldn't believe what he was hearing as his mouth gaped at her “He told me all about Zim, all about you're weird obsession!” 

“HE DID WHAT?” Dib cried in anger, Ike had no right to even talk to her let alone 'warn' her about him. He gritted his teeth looking furious before confused “I don't have any obsession with him! He was LYING, c'mon Mia you know me”

She scoffed loudly, sneering at him with disgust that made Dibs heart feel like it was about to snap. 

“I do know you and I know he was telling the truth” She backed away from him, sniffing again as she glared with red puffy eyes “Y-you were using me this whole time for that little-”

The silence as Mia stared at him made Dib freeze, he watched her eyes suddenly grow wide. Dib was confused, looking behind himself quickly but he saw nothing. He turned back to see Mia's face had darkened, fists clenched tight at her sides so her knuckles turned white. He hadn't seen anyone look this mad before apart from Gaz.

“M-Mia?” He backed up a tiny step, feeling a cold dread curling round him as he watched her stare.

“Fuck. You.” She snarled, face crumpling with fury “You obsessive, disgusting prick! I WAS SO DUMB, HOW DID I NOT NOTICE WHAT YOU WERE DOING?” Dib's breathing stopped when she yelled, a jogger in the park stopped looking over.

“What?” It was the smallest whisper of confusion he'd ever said but she was downright terrifying. Dib backed off more, hoping to make a quick get aways soon.

“DON'T PLAY DUMB” She yelled glaring with unyielding hate “YOU USED ME DIB, ADMIT IT” The conversation with Gaz rang back into his mind, he blinked before he glared back at her.

“NO I DIDN'T” He shouted, he was angry and confused as he threw open his arms gesturing to nothing. “YOU'RE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS, THIS IS SO TYPICAL! EVERYONE THINKS THEY ARE SO RIGHT ABOUT ME BUT YOU'RE ALL JUST STUPID AND WRONG” 

“I'M NOT EITHER OF THOSE THINGS” 

“YES YOU ARE”

“GOD DIB, JUST ADMIT IT! YOU HAVE A THING FOR HIM” 

Dib was flustered, embarrassed and confused. It was a horrible cocktail of mixed emotions that made his stomach twist. He didn't want to even think about what she had just said. 

“I DON'T” He gave her an exasperated look “HOW DUMB ARE YOU?” 

“GO TO HELL” She hit him with her bag as hard as she could before shoving right past him “I'M DONE, WE'RE OVER! FUCK YOU” Dib yelped at the hit, wincing when he was shoved still sore from fighting Zim yesterday. 

He was about to yell after her but he stopped himself, his pulse was rushing and his face was red from yelling. He grabbed a bottle someone had left beside the bench and threw it hard into a tree. Dib watched it shatter, hoping his anger would break with it which it kind of did. He sighed heavily, he really hated break ups.

“This is all Zims fault” He grumbled annoyed, hands pulling down his face as he thought about what Mia said “Made her think I'm obsessed, ruins my life and now has Gaz thinking that-”

Oh. 

Oh god. 

Dib froze up completely, staring ahead before he broke out into nervous laughter. His hands going through his scythe lock as he tried his best not to have a panic attack.

“That's h-hilarous” He was forcing his brain to even forget he'd even thought about this “What a funny, funny joke! Me and Zim, could anyone imagine that?” he forced his laughter louder, covering his eyes as he tried to force the mental image of what that would look like out his head.

He needed a distraction, he needed away from here. Dib bolted up from the bench, going off out the park with the wind at his heels. He was out of breath before he reached the door, taking a long second to calm his almost break down before he walked in the door.

He saw Gaz sitting where she normally was, on the couch with her game. This would do, talking to Gaz would help him forget.

“Hey Gaz!” He greeted warmly, shutting the door behind him with more force than needed “How are you?” Gaz didn't even look up but he could hear the smugness in her tone.

“You broke up with her didn't you?” 

“Good to hear!” He walked right past her, he didn't want to talk about this “I'm going upstairs”

“Dib” Gaz called grabbing his coat before he could leave “I know you did, it's all over facebook” He froze.

“You can't be serious”

“I'm very serious, she totally bitched all about you” Gaz said as if it wasn't a big deal “She said 'That moment where you realise you're better off alone than being a replacement for someone else' which means she probably realised what I was try-”

“NO, no” Dib cut her off, this was painful and humiliating “Seriously Gaz, I don't need to hear that right now” She shrugs.

“Whatever, you should know as well Ike made a 'Don't date Dib Membrane' page” Gaz told him watching as her brothers fists clenched tightly.

“Of course he did” He hissed through his teeth, stomping off upstairs. He was furious, he was hurt and god did he really wish he could just never go outside again. He flopped down on his bed, eyes shut tight as he tried to forget what had happened. 

If he just didn't talk to Zim in the first place he'd still have a girlfriend, Dib screamed into a pillow wanting all of his emotions out. He hates Zim for this, it was always him that caused this. He curled up in his bed some more, how could anyone think he'd want to be with him?

He'd fought him his whole life, sure Zim was strong and really ambitious. The passion he has is admirable and junk, how could it not be? He also is the only reason why he ever got to see space...even if it was a fight. Dib smiled a bit, he wasn't too bad to talk to either. He had been the only person apart from Gaz who had ever stuck with him. His eyes are pretty freaky though, Dib admittedly did like the color of them-NO.

Dib sat up in bed clutching his head as if he was in pain as he tried so hard to block out his thoughts, Zim is evil. Zim is everything Dib hates. He repeated this over and over, hoping the words would sink in. God what the hell was wrong with him?


	4. burgundy and blood

Dib was peacefully asleep when he felt his soft buzzing alarm go off under his pillow, his eyes cracked open as he groaned. He glanced over to his clock showing the blurry glow of the screen reading from what he could make out 3am. Why the hell Zims outside at 3am? Dib sighed wishing he could just go back to sleep.

Dib listened to the sound of the window being pushed open. He should be reacting, he should be up out of bed and ready for a fight shouldn't he? Dib shifted in his bed sitting up, not sure why his actions were so passive but that's just how he felt. It had to be the lack of sleep.

He watched the blurry alien pause, startled by the sudden awake Dib staring up at him with tired carmel eyes. The raven haired teen patted around his bed side table for his glasses, once found he slid them on.

“What?” Dib croaked, his voice hadn't woke up yet “What do you want?” Zim sneered down at him as if he was a bug, lowering himself into the room by his pak legs.

“Zim wants nothing more than to find out if you did as told” His voice was calm with his arms folded neatly behind his back, Dib glared at him already wanting to go back to sleep and forget that he hurt the only girl who'd liked him in years feelings.

“I didn't do as told” He grumbled, feeling his stomach churn “I broke it off with her because I had to”

“...Excellent, good Dib pet” Zim grinned at him, obviously ignoring his whole sentence and picking out the parts he wanted to hear as usual “I'm glad my trip here wasn't going to end with me decapitating you”

“Oh my god, don't you have facebook Zim?” Dib groaned looking irritated “I am so sure you did, you could have just looked on mine to see”

“Ah yes, the book of faces Zim did take part in making one” Zim looked a little annoyed “But it was falsely advertised and filled with no actual human faces or books” Dib smirked a bit.

“You're a moron, a green lizardy moron” Dib shifted, getting comfy in his seat. Zim wasn't leaving so soon so he should atleast make himself relax “Facebook is made so humans can talk to each other” 

“You have mouths”

“On the internet Zim” He rolled his eyes, wondering briefly if confirmation was all Zim had wanted. Dib quickly stomped on that thought and set it on fire, the memory of the other thoughts in the park started to return.

He looked at the alien again to see Zim staring at his arm, he was doing his confused squinting thing. Dib pauses raising an eyebrow before looking at his arm, he had forgotten about the new tattoo he'd gotten. 

“What in irks name is THAT?” Zim prodded it hard with a clawed finger, Dib didn't even notice he'd gotten closer.

“It's a tattoo” He feels embarrassment flood him as he shifts away from the alien, hand clutching over the tattoo“...Of a space ship” Zim stares at it before he starts to laugh, looking confused.

“On what planet do they have such ugly ships? Zim has never seen anything like that!...why does it have 'believe' written under it?” Dib looks irritated, frowning at the alien.

“Why are you still here?!” He snapped, his back pressed against the headboard of his bed wanting to keep Zim away from him. 

The alien looks at him, he watches as his annetta flicks almost curiously. Zim's eyes flickered from the tattoo to Dib's eyes and then paused. Dib couldn't make out what he was thinking but he knew it wasn't good judging by how angry his face was starting to look.

“Wait that isn't a marking from some other alien is it Dib worm?!” He growled eyes narrowing dangerously “Did you get their ship tattoo'd on you?! How disgusting! What kind are they? ZIM DEMANDS ANSWERS!” 

“shh!!” Dib's hands went right over Zim's mouth, trying to hush him up. Gaz would lose her mind if he woke her up. “Shut up you stupid, brainless monster” Zim's hands grabbed Dib's wrists, throwing them off of him. 

“How dare you silence Zim! I am your future owner, have more respect or I'll leave you here to die like the rest of your race” Dib rolled his eyes, sighing. 

“You're going to wake up Gaz and she'll rip out your organs then strangle me with them!” Dib said in a hushed tone “Also the tattoo isn't a mark by anyone or anything, I just wanted it done okay? Jeez”

“It better be or Zim will remove it from your skin” He hissed at him, eyes narrowing into crimson slits. 

“Like you did with my tragus piercing?” 

“Zim thought it was a tag!”

“You're so stupid” Dib rubbed his ear where his black piercing used to be and sighed before shoving at Zim, he wanted to sleep now. “Get out already, you've gotten the info you wanted”

Zim growled standing up on Dib's bed, arms behind his back. He watched him for a bit as if planning what to say before rolling his eyes making an annoyed face.

“Fine, since you have done as instructed I'll leave Dib thing to sleep” His pack leg extended out at Dib and his heart stopped as he stared at the sharp end of it. What the hell was Zim doing? “But not until Zim gives you a proper 'tah too'” 

“Don't you dare space boy!” Dib growled before he could even grab the shock gun from his bed side table the pak leg had slashed a neat irken symbol onto his chest, just above his heart. 

He let out a cry of agony, eyes stinging with tears from pain. He clasped his chest, eyes blown wide open from the blood now dripping down his top. Zim was snickering looking amused as he stood above Dib, his blood dripping from the pak leg.

“Excellent! ZIM IS TRULY THE BEST AT TA TOO” The look of triumph made Dib's stomach churn, he snarled lunging forward as his hand grabbed Zim's ankle pulling him down under Dib as he raised a fist ready to have Zim's face become a puddle of zipper like teeth and flesh.

“I wouldn't if I was you Dib stink” Zim words had stopped him right in his tracks, pausing the raven haired teen glanced to either side of him seeing the pack legs pointed sharp and ready for his temples. 

He stared down at the alien under him, gripping the burgundy uniform he'd worn since they day he'd met so tight he could see the fabric of the tunic starting to rip. He gave him a look that could rot flowers as he let out a slow angry sigh and lowered his fist. 

“I really hate you Zim” He glared daggers down at him, teeth bared in anger before he saw the smirk on Zim's face as his claw'd hands took Dib's face. 

“And Zim hates you too” Dib winces as he feels the gloved claws lightly run down his cheek, when did his heart start beating so hard? Was he always this close to Zim? Why did everything feel warm? 

Dib opened his mouth to talk, eyes flickering the Zim's lips as his mind began to race with 'what if's' and 'if only's' he gulped, hands clenched tight in the fabric of the bed spread either side of Zim's head. He couldn't take his eyes off of the large crimson ones until they were suddenly gone, Dib blinked hard looking confused before he saw him at his window about to leave.

“Bye worm baby” He smirked down at him, flashing zipper teeth before he vanished off down the side of his house. 

Dib stared before he fell forward onto the bed, heart thudding hard in his chest as the butterfly riot in his stomach calmed down. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, how stupid he'd been to even think about it. Dib took a steadying breath and sat up, ache in his chest returning as he felt the hot pain return as he focused. 

“God damn...”


	5. Hormones aren't real feelings.

Dib stayed awake after the alien had left, unable to let his mind ease into sleep with the pain in his chest. He was going to go insane over Zim, maybe that is what the alien wanted all along? Dib sighed after he'd managed to bandage the cut up and downed some pain killers, getting up going to his computer. He could at least try and take his mind off of Zim.

He logged on and started watching youtube videos, going on face book which was a horrible mistake once he seen the page Ike had made. He gave up when tumblr didn't even seem to distract him. His mind was too busy with his thoughts, he ends up giving in with a heavy sigh. 

He was still very confused to why he'd came over, why 3am? Why stay so long as if he wanted something. Dib bit his bottom lip as his imagination ran off with his thoughts. He starts picturing what would have happened if Zim hadn't left. If his nemesis was there for more than just confirmation on his status with Mia. 

Dib could feel his heart race as he pictured what it'd be like to kiss him, Zim had poreless smooth skin which he always secretly envied. He imagines kissing along it, how it'd feel to have Zim under him being loud as ever as he kissed his neck. He knew Zim bruised a weird shade of red, how pretty the bruises on his neck would be if he bit his neck. 

Zim did have a thing for markings, he might like having Dib's love bites down his neck. He was breath faster now as he wondered what it'd be like to have that uniform off of him, what it'd be like to kiss the invader dizzy. 

Dib chewed his bottom lip, face flushed red as he realized he'd started palming himself through his pj bottoms. He pauses before feeling his ears burn red, he had gotten too carried away with his totally never going to happen thoughts. He hates himself but he could indulge a little couldn't he? It's not like it means anything.

Dib nodded to himself, it was just thoughts. He could have them about anyone, it means literally nothing. He's just a teenager with hormones that never stop, it was a common problem and Zim was just one person out of many he could envision in his mind doing whatever dirty things he liked. 

He sighed eyes shutting as he pictured what it'd be like with Zim, if it'd be different than what it was like with Ike or Mia though it was always awkward with them, he was never quite sure what to do or where to put his hands. He pictured Zim different, they always had a tension whenever they began to fight. It would probably make things a lot less awkward if they done it right after a big battle, panting and bloody. He squirmed in his seat, hand now in his boxers.

Zim would probably hate not being dominate, Dib grinned a little bit at the thought. He'd probably need to fight with him over who gets to top, he felt a tingle rush up his spine at that. Dib would love to top him just to see the invader weak and begging below him, he never shuts up so he'd probably be the same in bed. 

“Fuck...” He snaps out of his trance a little when he hears his own voice, breathless and raspy. 

God what was wrong with him? He can't even stop himself now as he starts moving his hand faster. The image of Zim in his mind begging him to go faster, maybe even begging in irken when he can't even focus on speaking English anymore too caught up in sex. His green skin flushed purpley red with blush, his sharp teeth biting his neck and claws running up his back. It'd would be wild, uncontrollable and just so Zim. 

He was pushed over the edge with that thought, unable to stop the loud moan that left him. He pants hard, enjoying the aftermath of the pleasure. Dib took a couple of minutes before opening his eyes, cleaning up the mess he'd made with tissues he had on his desk for his rare occasions. Dib took a deep breath, feeling way too hot as he kicked off his boxers and pulled off his top.

He sat in his chair, trying to get his breath back as what he'd just done mentally came rushing back in a huge wave of confused emotions. He cringed at himself, he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have pictured anything, it was too much of a risk. Dib tried his hardest to fight down the emotions that were raising to the surface but he was losing, it was clear he had something for the alien he'd been fighting since he was twelve. It didn't feel that long, he can't have been doing this for seven years. 

Dib went to his bed, tired and confused as he laid down. He thought about Zim, Ike and Mia. He thought about how they all looked similar in ways which made him feel like trash. Gaz was totally right, he'd been using them to try and hide his weird whatever the hell he felt for Zim. Dib groaned in annoyance at himself, why didn't he realize it years ago? Why now? It was so obvious to everyone else but himself.

He felt like an idiot. He could have saved himself some real denial and hard times if he'd just been honest with himself. He wanted Zim, maybe only sexually? Maybe romantically? He really didn't know. He couldn't picture them on a date without embarrassment but at the same time sitting looking at the stars as Zim tells him about space doesn't seem like a bad idea of a date. 

“What is wrong with me?” He yawns rolling onto his side, glasses set down on his night stand. 

Dib was confused and most things were unclear right now but one thing was beaming in clarity, that the next time he sees Zim he's probably not going to be able to look him in the eyes without thinking about what he just did. Dib paused in his thoughts as an idea popped out of no where.

Who said he had to see Zim? These emotions were obviously made from stupid hormones that he couldn't control. Zim and himself had seen each other too much, a little time away from the invader would prove if these feelings where just Dib being a horny 19 year old. Earth could suffer if he didn't see Zim for a while, maybe a week? But then again Zim has never ever succeed with any plan even if Dib didn't interfere. 

Dib settled down curling up in his sheets, that was it. He wasn't going to see Zim for a week. He was going to avoid him as best he could then these stupid emotions can just become something of the past. The black haired teen fell asleep with a grin, he truly was the smartest person on earth well maybe apart from dad.


	6. Heart rate and heat signatures.

Dib was so sure this was going to be a great plan, it all started off so well but trust fate to throw a spanner in the works. The raven haired teen was happily shopping around for something to eat tonight, he was looking in the candy aisle for a snack for later too before he saw Zim's green dog running full bolt toward him. 

He wasted no time nearly diving out the aisle, he could hear Zim ordering his dog around. Dib cringed, why did he have to come in here? Why was fate making Zim hard to avoid. The teen peeked out from the side of the isle, watching the other green teen inspect a packet of sherbet with interest. 

Zim was wearing his 'height shoes' out today, he couldn't help but notice how he looked in them. Zim wasn't very tall but he was like 85% leg, Dib couldn't lie and say they weren't nice looking legs especially in his new shoes. He looked almost like a model only with bright green skin, sharp clawed nails and big violet eyes. It wasn't unappealing honestly that he looked the way he did, not like he'd ever admit it but Dib really kind of loved it. His eye's especially without the contacts. 

The human sighed feeling his heart beating faster against his ribs, it was oddly cute how Zim was trying so hard to blend in by coming to a store like this for candy. Which of course the alien was now opening and trying before he buys it. Dib rolled his eyes, how many years and he still hasn't learned that doing that is stealing? Dib nearly found himself going over before he stopped himself. He was staying away from Zim, not seeking him out.

He nods to himself, assuring his inner thoughts that this is just a phase and that he really should leave now before Zim spots him. He takes another glance at the alien seeing him lick up a bright red lollipop, Dib froze and began watching the alien. He could stand to stay a couple of more seconds right? Right. 

He almost had forgotten about Zim's weird tongue, it was long and thin almost snake like. He grips the side of the shelf harder as he watches him trying to decided where or not to buy them as he licks. Dib finally rips his eyes away from the display that was making his face turn vibrant red. He finally goes to leave when he trips over something on the floor, making him hit it with a painful yelp. 

“MARY!” He heard the shrill screech of Zim's dog's voice as he falls, looking up from the floor to see that it was it that tripped him up. “MASTER! LOOK MARY FELL DOWN!” 

“Shhhhh Gir no!” Dib tried to shush the dog as fast as he could as he got on his knees but it was to late, Zim's head peaked out the isle and their eyes locked.

“What is happening here?” Zim hissed pulling Gir away by the leash as the lanky teen managed to get to his feet, feeling humiliated as he looks away from Zim. 

“Nothing I was shopping” Dib growled moving away from the two, picking up his basket “I'm leaving now” Dib turned on his heel, trying to keep from looking flustered.

“No! That ain't truuuue” Gir giggled laying on the floor in front of Dib, he stepped over him “You was watching master!” Dib froze, cringing hard as literally he heard Zim's mind becoming a paranoid mess.

“WHAT?” Zim yelled making people turn around to see what was going on “You where watching me? WHY? Zim was doing nothing! Where you following me earth monkey? W-”

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP” Dib yelled back, he was so sick of his embarrassing shit Zim always pulled. “No, no I wasn't watching you! I wasn't following you, I was shopping when Gir got under my feet and tripped me Zim” The alien squints at him, making the face he always did when he is trying to work out if someone is lying.

“DON'T TELL THE GREAT ZIM TO-” Dib cut him off and just turned away, walking quickly as he could to the check out.

Dib wasn't sticking around for this conversation, he didn't need to have a screaming match with him. He didn't need to feel his heart pounding in his chest, his palms getting sweaty when he looked at him or have his thoughts go south when Zim's tongue licked along his teeth when he started getting furious. 

He turned to see Zim following him, obviously furious that he was being ignored. Dibs heart started to pound, he couldn't be near him right now. He thrusts the money to the cashier, saying keep the chain quickly before grabbing his bag. He wastes no time getting out the store as quickly as he could. 

He gets around the corner nearly jogging as he slows, not seeing Zim behind him he feels away more at ease. He was lucky to get away this time, Dib smiled a bit to himself as he thought it maybe easier to avoid the alien than he thought before he was pulled into an alley. 

His eyes go huge, dropping his bag as he goes right into fight stance ready to take down whoever was dumb enough to try and mug him when he see's an angry looking Zim glaring up at him. Zim shoves him into the wall, baring his teeth at him.

“Are your brain cells dead Dib stink? Do you think it's that easy to avoid me after you run away?” He hisses at him, Dib tries his hardest not to look at him. 

“Let me go, I want to leave.” The teen tries to get away from him before Zim's pack legs are out and he's face to face with him, pressed into the grimy wall. “Damn it, I'm serious Zim!”

“You don't give your owner orders! Zim will destroy you for even daring to walk away from him when he speaks” He growls at him, face far to close to Dib's for this own good. “Zim is very serious too, I'm fed up of this constant disrespect” 

“Maybe I'm fed up for constantly dealing with your bullshi-” Dib froze, blinking when he could smell something sweet almost musky but not? It was such a weird scent that he couldn't even picture what was in it and it was coming from Zim. “A-are you wearing perfume?” 

“What is this per fuume?” He gives him the usual confused look before sneering at him “Is this some sort of distraction? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?”

Dib cringed hard when he yells, he swears that Zim was the reason he was going to go deaf. 

“Nothing you lizard freak!” He struggled trying to get away from him, that scent was making him dizzy. It was weirdly intoxicating. “I literally have no interest in you or anything you're doing! I have things to do now I'm not fucking 12” 

He glances at Zim, seeing something flicker in his expression almost like hurt. It was quickly covered up with a bitter laugh making Dib doubt that he'd ever saw anything in the first place.

“A hilarious joke Dib stink!” Zim snickered at him though the amusement didn't reach his eyes, he still looked mad. “Zim knows better than that, you are like a parasite to me! That's why you followed me today” 

“It isn't a joke” Dib shoves him hard away making the alien almost stumble away from him but he keeps him pushed against the wall “I was shopping, I wanted dinner! I didn't even know you where there for god sakes”

“ANOTHER JOKE” Zim declares with a sneer “You should work on your juicy juice hypotenuse Dib stink, lies aren't funny” Dib paused as he stares at him, mouth cracking a smile before he starts to laugh.

“Did you honestly just say juicy juice hypotenuse? Zim it's called a punch line! You know that” Dib smirks at him, the alien was ridiculous sometimes. “Though that was kind of cute” He teases before realizing what he just said.

“Did you just call Zim cute?” The alien raises an eyebrow, smirk slowly growing up his face as Dib feels a hot flush of embarrassment wash over him. “Isn't that word used when humans find things appealing? Does the Dib find Zim appealing?” 

“No, no I do not at ALL!” He growls looking furious as he struggles harder against the aliens grip on his arms “That's disgusting! YOU'RE disgusting! I can't believe you'd ever say that to me, I hate you” Zim's zipper tooth grin began to grow on his face.

“Zim thinks you are lying” Dibs heart was in overdrive, he couldn't look away from the alien as his face got closer to his own. “Dib thinks I'm appealing, how disgusting...humans are filthy creatures but I suppose it would make sense to find the best thing on your ugly little planet appealing”

Dib was in hell, the utter look of pure smugness on Zim's face was driving him crazy. He can't stand it, it was more than humiliating. 

“You're putting words in my mouth Zim, get your ugly reptile face out of my personal space” 

“Then why where you watching me earlier earth scum?” Zim sounded more than confident as he watched Dib squirm under his gaze.

“Gir was lying Zim! I wasn't watching you” Dib spat, ripping his eyes away from the others. “I was just shopping, I didn't even see you”

“Liar, you where watching me and I know that because I saw you” Zim snickered at him “Zims pack has a sensor for you Dib, it picks up all sorts of other things too” Dib froze, suddenly very aware of himself and everything his body was doing.

“W-what do you mean?” The teen looked more than worried, feeling nervousness wash over him as he tried hard to remain calm but the way Zim was looking at him it was hard.

“Heart rate and heat signatures are the two Zim pays most attention to” The alien's eyes looked him up and down making Dib gulp. “They both increase when you see me earth beast, why is that?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, your sensor must be broken” Dib should have known Zim would create something like that, it would only make sense. “I feel just fine right now and you are uh super...super close right now” Zim's eyes flashed something and Dib knew he'd taken that as a challenge.

“Nothing is faulty when Zim creates it! My invention is perfect and it's showing me that your heart rate is increasing right now” He moves closer to his face, leaning in more to the point where Dib can see just how smooth his skin is.

“I-I...” He couldn't even get his words in order, to busy just staring right at Zim who didn't even properly realize what he was doing. 

If young 12 year old Dib could see him now he probably would have vomited or punched himself in the face for this behaviour. He wasn't fighting Zim or yelling at him but instead he was weak kneed and red faced all over his enemy. The one person who was trying to destroy earth and Dib had of course ended up liking them, it was a disgrace. 

“You what? Admit that you find Zim appealing and can't control your disgusting hormone ridden stink brain?” Zim looked very amused as he grinned at him, Dib wishes he hadn't gotten up this morning. “Zim understands, I am after all amazing in every way!” 

Dib couldn't stand this, he grabs his face as his blunt nails dig into his cheeks. He can feel the mixture of anger, self hatred and embarrassment in him mixing together to make a disgusting cocktail of emotion.

“SHUT UP! shut up! I don't find you appealing Zim, how the fuck could I? you are the biggest parasite on my planet! I literally despise you in every way.” He hissed at him, feeling rage pour through his veins. “The only thing that would ever be appealing about you is your surrender to me, you sick evil little monster! Don't you get it? I hate you, I hate you soooo much” 

The silence that followed after he spoke was heavy, Zim was staring at him with his grin unchanging. Dib blinked and suddenly realized they where a breath apart from each other, Dib had pulled him closer like a damn moron. He was breathing hard, frozen as Zim leans in close to Dib and bites his bottom lip pulling it before letting go with a smirk.

“Zim hates you more” He growled softly, eyes half lidded as he watched him. 

Dib couldn't move, his bone felt like stone and his heart had sent a huge wave of heat through him when Zim had done that. His mind was a jumbled mess of confusion and conflict feelings, he'd never felt this way before. His mouth opened and closed before Zim started to laugh, moving back from him letting him hit the ground with a thud. 

“Zim was correct as always” The alien snickered giving Dib a wave before he turned on his heel and as always marched off. Gir jumping out from a trash can and following him as Dib watched the invader go. 

He got his ability to move back, sitting up before running his tongue over his bottom lip. The smell of Zim's perfume lingered in the air as he got up. He had no idea what to even think or even do at this point other than pick up his bags walk all the way home, get into his room before screaming into his pillow for a good three hours.

What was this alien doing to him.


	7. Dib Membrane needs help.

Zim returned to his base with an idea brewing in his head, Gir dashed off past him into the house as soon he closed the front door throwing on the high pitched alarm system. He wanted to make sure Dib didn't come in again, wanting to have enough time alone to think over his amazing plan.

“Gir! We're going down to the base” The invader marches to his elevator, the small robot throwing itself in after him mouth filled with various object he'd collected in the trash. “I need to do some more research”

Zim smirked as he thought it over, he knew all about hormones since his school has already given them the birds and the bees talk which when Zim had finally gotten over the horror of what humans do to reproduce, he'd looked into the effect puberty and hormones have on humans. It was very interesting and very disgusting.

He had thought about it before, using the Dib's stupid brain chemicals to make him like the invader but the idea of Zim even touching the human made him sick until recently. Dib's interest in the other humans had made him realise how ingenious the plan would be, also how simple it would be. 

“Dib obviously likes me already” Zim said with an assured tone, arms behind his back “If Zim didn't use this to exploit him, it would be stupid!” 

“Mary likes yooooou?” Gir gushed excitedly, trash spewing from his mouth “AWWW!” Zim winced at his loud screech of adoration. 

“ENOUGH” Zim shouted, not wanting a headache to distract him from his thoughts. “But yes, I believe he does Gir and I'm going to exploit it all I can, weak pathetic human” 

“Is that why ya smell so gooood master?” Gir giggled bolting out the elevator when the doors opened. 

“Yes, genius isn't it? It affects his brain making me seem even more amazing than I already am” Zim beamed with pride, showing a vial necklace round his neck that was tucked into his tunic.

“The tests I have done with it prove this batch does as intended unlike the last one which oddly didn't effect the earth beast much” 

He thought about when he went to see Dib late at night using his old formula which he'd only just created, it was scentless and meant to be quite strong but it proved to have barely any results. Dibs heart rate had increased but nothing like today.

“...Anyway this one works and will make this very simple” Zim nodded to himself, laughing as he couldn't wait to use the human against his own race. 

He goes off into his lab, sitting down in his chair and scoots himself to his computer. He quickly begins typing out the ideas he has in his head, smug grin plastered onto his face. Dib had done this too himself really, it was so hard to ignore the fact that the humans he was affiliating himself with where admittedly oddly similar to himself. 

He would have had to be brainless to not notice some similarities between themselves and him though no human could ever be anything like Zim. In fact noticing that had been the reason Zim has decided to take that old plan out of the trash and breath new life into it, it was almost like a sign. 

He'd been read and watching on how humans seduce each other, it was mostly gross what he found on the internet but some of it proved helpful but more research is needed still. This plan was going to be very beneficial to his overall plot, after all an earth without Dib on it's side was a doomed planet indeed. Zim let out a evil laugh, feeling very proud of himself.

He finished his research a little while later, confident he was learning a lot about how to turn Dib from his greatest enemy to his love sick slave. Zim was glad that humans where so easy to use, they really are the dumbest creatures in the universe. He got up from his computer, going back to the elevator.

“Come Gir, I want to eat to celebrate my new plan” He said with a smirk as the robot came barraging into the elevator after him, screeching with excitement. 

“YOU AND MARRY ARE GONNA MARRY!” He giggled madly, Zim rolled his eyes folding his arms behind his back as they reach the house. 

“Disgusting, no I'm not” He cringed at the very idea, he'd seen what humans call 'marriage' and it seemed more than grotesque. “I will see him tomorrow though, I'm sure the Dib would looove to see me at his work” 

Zim let out a laugh, feeling confident as he thought about what he was planning on doing tomorrow. 

\- 

Dib woke up the next day, having freaked out the day before to Gaz after he was done screaming. She ended up just getting furious with him that he was acting so ridiculous and punched him, it was weirdly helpful to have someone literally beat the panic out of you. 

Dib still felt confused, his mind had not left him alone since it had happened, replaying it in his mind. He keeps picturing what would have happened if he kissed him, bit him back or just didn't make a damn fool out of himself. He put his feet down on the cold floor, yawning deeply before going for a shower.

He was soon off to work, he hated it but it paid for all of his tech so he couldn't complain. Dib's dad had begged him to work with him but he had no interest, science was just too boring but he did need a job. He'd tried working as a freelance paranormal investigator but unfortunately he didn't get any calls.

He finally gave up and got a job at the mall, working at a clothing store that needed staff. It wasn't the worst job, he could admit it was nice to get to have breaks drinking smoothies at the cafe across from them but the customers where always idiots. 

Dib was dressed in his uniform, folding shirts until his manager puts him at the changing rooms. Everyone hated working at the changing rooms, you where always faced with shit head customers who'd demand to make you walk back and forth bringing them clothes that would never fit them. 

He was happy he wasn't alone though, another employee was with him today. They could share the torment of dealing with the brainless customers that roamed around. The other worker nodded to him in greeting, he smiled back and took up his post at the front of the changing rooms. 

It was a very quiet day, no one really came in this early which made the mornings a breeze. Dib brought out his phone, making sure the manager didn't see him as he typed away to Gaz. 

“Can I get service or are you just going to stare at that rectangle?” A voice cut through his thoughts, Dib looked embarrassed that he'd been caught putting away his phone quickly.

“I'm so sorry” He said looking to see Zim standing with clothes, looking unimpressed. Dib froze in his spot staring at him before snapping out of it. “You're kidding me, why the hell are you here?” Dib sneered at the alien who looked him up and down.

“Well since you're obviously lacking in the brain cells scum, Zim wants new clothes” He shakes the clothes he's holding, giving him a glare. “Now let me in” 

Dib sighed rolling his eyes before counting his items, trying not to look at Zim too much. His memory of Zim biting his lip filled his mind again making his face darken with blush, he coughs before giving him a number card.

“Call if you need anything” He said flatly, Zim snatched the number card elbowing him as he went past making him wince. 

“Lizardly jerk...” He growled, the work who was with him laughed looking amused at the obvious tension between them both.

“Get a room, jeez” He snickered at him, Dib blushed deeper glaring at him before muttering about how stupid everyone is as he brings out his phone. 

A couple of minutes past before a lady approached the guy beside him asking him to help her find something. He sighed and looked over too Dib who just shrugged.

“Only one person, it's cool you can go help” He watched as the other went with the old woman, helping her find what she was looking for.

“Diiiiib!” He heard Zim call from the changing room, Dib cringed looking annoyed not wanting to go near Zim. “Get in here earth monkey!”

“Go fuck yourself alien” He growled, folding his arms wishing the other worker was here too deal with Zim for him.

“Zim will go to your higher ups Dib human, get in here and do your job!” He threatened making the teen grimace at the idea of being shouted at by his manager, he rolls his eyes and goes in going to the only curtain shut.

“What do you want?” He mutters, glaring at the closed curtain before it opened showing Zim wearing leather leggings and a backless dark red baggy girls shirt. 

He stared at him never having seen Zim out the tunic he always wears, it was so strange but he looked amazing. Dib looks confused, looking him up and down with a glare.

“I don't know why you suddenly need new clothes but what do you need help with?” He asked feeling his heart speed up slightly, Zim should be banned from wearing those leggings.

“Zim never needs help from apes but I do want to know if this is the correct way to wear this” He looks down at the shirt, Dib could see his collarbones as he moved making him want to bite them. 

“I...yeah that's how you wear it, idiot” He sneers, folding his arms “It's fucking backless, why would you wear it the other way around? The clue is in the name” Zim glares at him before turning his back to him pointing to two long ties that were meant to tie the top a little to keep it from slipping down. 

“Shut up, now that Zim knows that I need these tied” He glares at him from the mirror, Dib paused wanting to tell him to get to hell before remembering Zim would totally go to his manger.

He comes into the stall, getting a shiver down his spine when he smells that perfume again. He gets goosebumps down his arms. He hated that Zim was wearing that scent again, It made him slightly dizzy. 

Dib takes to two ties, loosely tying a bow as he tries his hardest not to look at his back. He really hated that this was happening, it was unfair that Zim had such a nice figure. He could see the curve of his hips a bit if he looked down, which was very hard not to do. He clears his throat about to speak when he looked at the mirror seeing Zim watching him, the look on his face made his eyes widen.

Zim's fake lavender eyes where half lidded, he was biting his bottom lip with an almost hungry look on his face before smirking at him making him want to turn and run for the hills but he couldn't move. Why was this so hard? Why could Zim do this too him. 

“What's wrong earth scum?” He purred pushing back into him making Dib gasp as he felt the invader against him, the smell of the perfume grew more intense as he tried to stay composed. 

“N-nothing, I'm fine...is uh” He watched as Zim turned his head to look up at him, exposing his neck making Dib lick his lips as he looked at the inviting green flesh imaging how it'd look with his bites covering it.

“Is what?” He asked watching his reaction with smugness, he makes a soft groaning noise when Dibs hand brushes his neck making the humans heart rate sky rocket.

He was a mess, staring at Zim as his whole body radiated with heat. He couldn't focus when he made that noise, his hand trailed down his back smoothing down his skin and trailing down his waist. Dib didn't even know what the hell was coming over him, he didn't he know he'd touched him until he snapped out of it a bit when Zim pushed his hips back against him.

“O-oh my god” He instantly takes his hand off of him, pulling his hands through his hair as he takes a shaky step back. “I...what the fuck are you doing? Is this some sort of weird alien heat?! Oh my god it fucking is! That explains the smell! Or a trick or something, what are you up too? Tell me!” 

Zim pauses before laughing at him, looking amused. He shakes his head hands on his hips as he watches Dib, loving how easily he could make him like this. 

“No...that is disgusting, Irkens aren't animals Dib beast” He smirks at him, stepping forward “But aren't humans? Zim thinks the one in heat may be you human” 

Dib moved away from him, feeling like he was trapped with a tiger. He moves around him wanting to keep a distance, his back pressed against the wooden stall wall. He couldn't look at Zim, feeling embarrassed as hell as he thought about how badly he wanted to put his hands right back on him. 

“N-NO, get away! You're doing something too me” He growls at him, trying to work out what Zim was up too “Yo-you...Zim?” His voice squeaked when the alien came much closer to him, pressing against him again.

“Zim isn't doing a single thing to you” He murmurs, looking at Dib with a innocent look “You are reacting like this because you find your owner appealing, right earth filth?” 

“But I-I hate you” He said weakly, unable to control how he sounded as his knees threatened to give out as Zims arms wrapped round his neck, pulling the taller human down to him. 

“I hate you more” He made a flirty growling noise making Dib shiver, he wondered if Zim could feel his heart thudding against his ribs.

He just stared helplessly down at him, he wanted so badly to grab him and just take control but he couldn't. Dib had always been very nervous when it came to anything like flirting or anything sexual really, he wasn't exactly a Casanova. 

Dib was beyond confused though, Zim hated people touching him and hated when any human even breathed near him! So why was he pressed up against a changing room wall by the alien who had screamed and didn't come too school for weeks when they'd gotten the sex ed talk? There was too many questions in his mind and he couldn't voice a single one, he was powerless.

Zim's lips brushed his own making him grab his hips going to push him away but he couldn't find the strength. He wished he could give in but this wasn't just anyone, this was his arch-enemy. 

“You're meant to be working you know that?” Dib heard a voice speak up, he didn't even realize he'd closed his eyes. 

A hot wash of shame and embarrassment he felt was enough to make him snap out of it, shoving Zim away as he saw the other worker he was paired with had pulled back the curtain. Dib could only babble sorry and excuses to what was happening, the other worker just laughed and left them obviously finding this hilarious.

Dib looked back at Zim expecting too see him embarrassed and flushed but he was just grinning, taking his top off to try another which made Dib rush out the changing room. He stood at the front beside the other worker who give him a wink before looking him up and down, the guy paused before he started to snicker.

It was only then Dib had noticed he'd gotten a boner, he turned away and went into another stall, fixing his jeans so you couldn't see it before muttering sorry when he returned to his post. He could tell the other guy was already telling people what happened as he texted away, making Dib cringe hard.

He hated himself as he stood until Zim came out with his clothes, dressed as he was originally. He didn't even look at him, letting the other worker serve him before watching the invader swan off. 

Dib needed to get a relationship, something to make him stay away from Zim and discourage him from continuing this.


	8. Club lights and date nights.

Dib knew something was up now, no way in hell was Zim doing all of this flirting out of attraction. It just couldn't be. He made his way home from work, still very flustered from his encounter with the alien earlier today. He still couldn't get over what had happened. 

Zim wasn't going to win this, no way in hell. This was a plot or a trick and Dib wasn't crumbling, he was strong no matter how alluring he is. The thought from before returned as he parked in his driveway, he needed a relationship but with who? Everyone was taking Ike's side.

Dib cringed to himself as he entered the house, he really had used them both hadn't he? God how could he have not noticed, he made it so obvious to everyone around him. The raven haired teen sighed heavily, slumping onto the couch in the empty living room.

Gaz must be out at one of her goth warehouse raves, he rolled his eyes. She wouldn't ever give him dating advice, well not any good advice anyway. She'd most likely just make fun of him for not realizing Zim, Ike and Mia were all similar then hit him for saying he wants to date someone else now.

He brought out his phone, scrolling through the people who wouldn't have deleted him or blocked him by now. He paused before he realized he'd forgotten one person who'd had a crush on him since he met Zim, Gretchen. There was hope left for him.

Dib quickly brought up her profile, looking at her shocked that he could barely even remember what she looked like. The thought of her braces returned to mind but they seemed to be gone, her teeth where still kinda big but not terrible looking. 

He smiled a bit as he noticed she still had that weird shade of purple hair, his mind flashed back to all the times she made it very obvious that she liked him. He frowned wondering if this was a good idea, she seemed nice in school and obviously cared a lot about him back then but to use her to make Zim back off? Wouldn't that just be mean?

Dib frowned before he starts to feel bad, Zim might attack her if he does this. He knows him better than anyone to know Zim doesn't fuck around with threats but he never really done anything to Mia but threaten her. He thought about it for longer before he sighs and gives in, sending the first message.

“Hi, I don't know if you remember me or anything but we went to school together years ago! How are you? :)” Dib sighed, he hated messaging people but it was for the greater good. 

He puts his phone down and a couple of minutes later his phone buzzes, she replied really quickly. Dib frowned, should he be worried or happy? How quick was too quick anyway? He really wished Gaz was here to help him out.

“OMG Dib! Hiiii, I'm great :D It's super great to hear from you again x” Dib read the message with a raised eyebrow before he smiled, she was being friendly that was always a good sign. 

He began texting her back, smiling as she added him on snapchat and tumblr. Gretchen was very friendly too him, he expected to be ignored if he was honest. They hadn't spoken for so long after she went to a different high school plus Dib usually gets ignored by everyone he messages unless it was by Zim that one time he had facebook, he laughs remembering how the alien was obviously not used to it.

Zim had sent him so many stickers of angry faces, gabled words and accidentally turned on video chat twice. Dib was caught up in his thoughts to the point he didn't notice Gretchen asking to meet up with him with weekend. He snapped out of it right before she was saying she was going to go offline now, he quickly replied back.

She wanted to go to a club in town called glow stix, he had mentioned having no ID to get in but Gretchen was quick to say that she knew someone who made good fakes. He would usually say no but he needed this. He didn't want to go near a club, having heard all sorts about them but he agreed to it, setting a time and a day. Dib then noticed Gretchen had liked all his photos even posting a status.

“When old feelings return <3 Feeling: Loved” 

Dib started at it, wondering why he wasn't so eager about this as he should be after all most guys his age would be over the moon to have a girl be this into them right away. So why didn't he? Dib just ignored it, he could fake it till it was real. It wouldn't be hard plus who says it's forever right? Right.

Dib went off to bed ready for a week of mind numbing work before the probably terrible weekend. The time went past pretty fast, Dib had managed to get his manager to give him the floor shifts which meant he could be anywhere in the store and avoid whoever he wanted especially Zim who'd he had seen three times in the store obviously looking for him.

Dib even managed to out run him by using sheer skill and luck when he was coming home, also giving Gaz his room for a couple of different nights to sleep in made Zim way more cautious when coming to his room at night. Dib was lucky dad had made a super mattress prototype that he was getting to test out because without it and the promise of 10 pizzas Gaz would have refused.

Dib had gotten used to sleeping on the couch, it wasn't so bad most nights. He'd had some close encounters with Zim like when the invader was waiting outside the house for him some mornings or when he'd ambushed him in car park at his work but he was keeping a new high score of getting away.

The night finally came, he was going to glow stix with Gretchen tonight and there was no going back now. He dressed a little better than normal, black jeans with a dark blue button up with a black military style jacket made him feel like he'd blend in better. He came down stairs wishing he could just wear his trench coat. 

“You don't look ugly as hell so well done to me” Gaz said glancing up from her show “Your welcome, Dib” 

When Dib had told her he was going out she insisted on him getting better clothes for it so he wouldn't be laughed at or embarrass her if any of her friends were there. He rolled his eyes before quickly fixing his jacket.

“I think I look dumb but thanks” He made sure he had everything, patting his pockets “Be home whenever or whatever the cool kids say” Gaz looked embarrassed already, grimacing.

“Oh my god leave” She points at the door and Dib gives her a grin, giving her a wave before going out the door.

He'd given Gaz the altered version of the story, he'd told her that his friends from swollen eye where going to a party. That he didn't want to be a drag and miss out on anything fun for once, she seemed to buy it which was good enough for him.

He left the house going to his car before freezing when he saw Zim sitting on the hood, fake violet eyes narrowed at him as the invader folded his arms.

“Hello earth worm” He said casually as if this was a very normal thing to do, Dib already wished he could just go back inside.

“Off of my car, that cost me money” Dib makes a shooing motion with his hands, sneering at the alien who doesn't move an inch.

“You don't give me orders! You take mine” He growled back at him, obviously very mad Dib had managed to get away from him for so long. “You've avoided Zim for way to long, enough of this game of dog and roach” 

Dib paused before sighing heavily, it wasn't fair that other people got normal lives and he didn't.

“You mean cat and mouse?”

“DON'T CORRECT ZIM!” The other yelled at him, eye twitching before he calmed getting off of the hood “Why are you wearing those ugly clothes?”

“I'm going on a date” He didn't look at Zim as he unlocked the car, waiting for a chance to bolt and get into it. “I'm going to be late, so fuck off space boy”

Zim stared at Dib for a long second, the human had to be joking right? He wasn't dating any other earth scum when he obviously was very close to becoming Zim's drooling slave. Zim sneered at him coming closer making Dib step back.

“You're joking aren't you?” He growled, looking the other up and down “Zim doesn't agree too this, you aren't allowed! Now go back in your hovel human and forget about this date of yours” 

“Whatever you say master” He laughed sarcastically, going past Zim to the car “Leave before I zap you Zim” 

Zim was almost shaking with rage, glaring hard at the taller male as he pulled him back from the car. 

“NO, YOUR SARCASMS WILL CEASE” He yells making Dib cringe, he was going to wake up the whole fucking neighbour hood. “GET BACK IN YOUR HOUSE” 

Dib glared at the alien, pulling his arm back forcefully. He was sick of this, he didn't want to even be near Zim right now. He gives the invader a hard shove back, making him stumble back giving Dib enough time to bolt into the car. 

The locks clicked and Dib floored it, seeing Zim in his rear view mirror watching him from the ground he'd fell on as he drove away. The invader slowly got up, fury unlike anything he'd felt built up inside him. He growled glaring at the car as it went off, taking out the tracking device he had. Dib should have guessed by now that he had tagged his car so he could find his human with ease.

“You're not getting away from ZIM!” He yelled as the dot showed up on a map of the town, moving through the road. “Not today.” 

-

Dib was uncomfortable, that was an understatement of the year. He never done anything like this before, they flashed their fake Ids to the bouncer and got in. Dib's heart was pounding, he never liked to play bad boy but this was to get away from Zim. It was for earth's sake, right? Right.

Dib had pictured a lot of different things when he thought about clubs but he never thought he'd be able to barely move from the amount of people just waiting in line to get in. Gretchen seemed to be very happy here, she was wearing her hair down which looked odd to Dib since he was so used to seeing it in pigtails. He should really stop thinking about when they were kids, it wasn't helping especially since she was wearing a skin tight orange dress.

He looked around the club as they entered, huge crowds of people were dancing to the dj's songs, the base was making the room almost feel like it was shaking. They passed by people and everyone looked so much older than them. It was daunting. They went straight to the bar as Dib thinks about how the laser light show looked like laser beams from irken ships, it was helping him calm down a lot. 

“Dib!” 

He snapped out of it looking at the girl beside him, seeing she was frowning at him. She didn't look happy at all. Dib inwardly swore, she'd totally been talking and he'd been ignoring her. Dib gave her a sorry smile and quickly bought them drinks. He could see the look of doubt on the bartender's face, Dib could tell he knew they both weren't 21 yet but hey if this was the uk they both could totally drink.

Dib gave over some cash to the bartender, it was a lot of money for a not a big cup. Money really wasn't an issue with Dib since they were rich but he was sure a shot of vodka and some cheap lemonade would be cheaper than two dollars. 

“Sorry, I've been stressed out!” He said as loudly as he could over the music, what the hell was the point in even talking? He couldn't hear a thing. 

“Whatever” Gretchen shouted back, downing her drink in one swing. She picked up another obviously not happy, he really knew how to fuck things up didn't he.

Dib sighed heavily, frowning as he drank too looking over the crowd. They could dance? Girls liked that, didn't they? 'Urgh I'm screwed' Dib thought with a sigh, why was he so clueless when it came to dating. Mia always found contact cute? She's a girl so it could work? Dib gave it a try giving Gretchen a smile when he bought her another drink, trying to cheer her up as he put an arm round her. 

“Sorry” He said loudly again, She glanced at him frowning a little before smiling back at him. She was really cute. “I'm a jerk” She nodded her head, sipping her drink.

“You are so you owe me for being one” She giggled glancing at the dance floor, trying to hint to Dib what she wanted. 

He gave her a quick nod, this was going to be horrible but if it meant no awkward silent drinking then fine. He quickly finished his drink, she made a woo noise when he chugged it all. He never drank, well apart from stealing beers from the fridge from Ike's house but he'd never had vodka before. It was pretty disgusting.

“Let's dance!” He took her hand, giving her a big smile hoping this would be enough to make this night go quickly. He really didn't want it to drag on. 

Gretchen pulled him to the dance floor, obviously she'd been waiting to do this since they go in here. She started dancing away, he didn't even know what song this was. It was loud, it sounded like a nightcore version of a rock song he might have heard once? Dib had no idea really. He was out of his element. He started trying to dance with her but it was embarrassing, he hated this kind of thing. 

Gretchen looked amused before taking his hands showing him a simple little dance they could do together that wouldn't make Dib cringe anymore. Dib gave her a smile before something caught his eye, the lights shone over something green in the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw Zim, his face scrunched up in anger as he came towards them.

“Shit” Dib muttered, Gretchen looked up at him laughing as she thought he was embarrassed again. 

“You're doing okay silly!” She grinned at him, giving him a wink that Dib didn't even see because he was too busy watching the alien he'd been running from for weeks pushing through the crowds.

He was about to grab Gretchen and run like hell before he saw someone grab Zim, a taller guy who looked very drunk started trying to dance with the invader. Dib laughed looking back to Gretchen moving them away a little, she looked to where he was looking and laughed too.

“Is that Zim?” She asked loudly over the music, he nodded as he watched Zim yell at the guy for coming near him before Dib's smirk dropped when the guy started to flirt with the alien.

It was obvious, the guy was leaning into him and Zim was looking up smirking a little as the human spoke. Dib felt his rage surge through him for a second, almost about to push away from Gretchen and go to Zim but he stopped himself. He couldn't. That would be stupid.

“He looks like he's enjoying himself! That guy is hot, he did well” Gretchen laughs before looking at Dib seeing his reaction. “Dib?” She frowns at him, looking worried.

He quickly snapped out of it, looking at her with a sorry expression.

“I'm fine, sorry it's just weird to see him doing this” He said with a smirk to her, she looked amused as she looked back with him to Zim.

The guy was now very close to the invader, the flashing lights made Zim's skin look almost normal. Dib couldn't take his eyes off of them as Zim seemed to be flirting back, he had the guys chin in his grasp that all too familiar look of smugness on his face as he flirted made Dib's heart sink.

“Yeah Zim was always a freak show, please tell me you too don't speak anymore?” 

Dib wasn't even trying to pay attention now as the guy's hands rested on Zim's waist, why was Zim letting this happen? Why wasn't he fighting with him or yelling or trying to get to him? This wasn't right. Dib clenched his jaw, jealously wasn't a nice shade on him especially when he had no idea he was even jealous. 

Gretchen looked between Zim and Dib, rolling her eyes before sighing letting go of Dib's hands. She was so fed up of this, she gave him a shove and a glare before storming off. Her phone in hand as she calls for a taxi. 

Dib snapped out of it when she shoved him, his eyes widened when she stormed away from him. He called after her but she ignored him, not even looking back as the bouncers let her out the club. Dib pulled his hands down his face, this was so typical, why couldn't he be normal and just ignore Zim for once in his life? He should be going after her, he should telling her nice things and trying to get her to forgive him but instead he was stood in a crowded club by himself looking miserable.

He looked back at Zim, seeing him and the guy inches from each other. Dib's eyes widened, he froze on spot before rage got the better of him. He felt like he wasn't even in control anymore as he stormed to them, shoving the drunk guy off of Zim with a growl.

“HEY!” The guy nearly fell, stumbling into someone behind him “What hell did you do that for?” He slurred furiously. 

“I don't need to explain shit to you! Get away from him” He hissed at the other male who just looked confused and angry. “I'll get the fucking bouncers next”

“Whatever freak” The guy spat, stumbling away from them as Dib watched him go feeling smug that he was able to do that.

“Someone has the jealous” A voice purred behind him, Dib froze and it felt like he'd let someone else control him until right now. 

He hadn't just shoved someone off of Zim in a jealous rage had he? Dib cringed at himself, he totally had and the invader was lapping up the reaction. Why didn't he just go after Gretchen? Dib backed away from Zim, he could smell the scent that had been haunting him. This was going to be a very long night.


	9. green lips and addictions

“What? No, I shoved him because he's drunk!” Dib quickly spoke, making sure he could be heard over the music. “It wo-wouldn't be right for me to let him do anything with you”

Dib could feel the embarrassment burning in his face and down his neck, he cringed at his own shakey voice.

“Zim doubts that” Zim raised an eyebrow at him as his smug smirk never left the aliens face. “The Dib thing is jealous”

"As if Lizard!" Dib sneered down at the alien, trying to hide all of his embarrassment but it was showing. "I didn't want a human to make the mistake of thinking you where a person"

Zim laughed, seeing through him like glass and Dib wished so badly he had ran after Gretchen but instead here he was messing up like always. 

"My poor human, admit it...you love your master" Zim taunted, moving closer to Dib. 

The human couldn't stand the confident body language that he gave off, he was always so jealous of how Zim always acted like everything he was doing was amazing and right. He wanted so badly to be able to be like that himself but it never came natural to him. The human growled down at Zim refusing to back down before he saw the look he was giving him, it was the same one in the changing room. The same one that made it so hard to focus on talking.

“I...” His words left him and he shook his head quickly, wishing he could muster the words from where they now hid in his throat.

Zim watched him with amusement and Dib couldn't look away from the fake violet eyes that held his own so intently, he felt everything in him aching to see that smug look wiped off the face of the earth he so desperately wants to protect. The human backed up a bit as he tried to snap out of his hypnotic stare, he managed to break the gaze a little as he moved back but behind him someone banged into him, pushing him forward and into the alien.

He tried to move back and away quickly as he could from the invader but Zim had other plans as he purred tilting his head, his clawed gloved finger clasped Dib's chin and the human couldn't breathe, he couldn't even think as he was pulled down to Zim's level. 

Zims lip twitched with amusement at the humans face, Dib had revealed it now and he couldn't hide it. The irken now knew that Dib wanted him, that the human that was once in his way was now in his palm and all he had to do was a simple action humans did; even if it made Zim feel nauseous thinking about it.

“Z-Zim?” Dib could only squeak out as the irken leaned in close, he could smell the sweet musky scent intensely now as Zim's lips met his own.

The kiss was too short for Dib but it was everything he imagined, it was passionate and filled with an underline need which left Dib weak kneed and dizzy. The human couldn't know for sure if this was a dream or not but he didn't care, one taste was enough to make him addicted. Zim sneered at him after the kiss was broken, he ran his thin tongue over his green lips and shoved the humans hands off of his waist. 

Dib didn't even realise he was clinging to him, he'd pulled Zim in so close that he was sure they could get thrown out for this. He stumbled back when he was shoved away by Zim, his eyes widened in shock as the alien turned and walked off, Dib nearly fell over himself following him once the shock released him.

He pushed past everyone in the club, going after the irken desperately but he was gone and Dib was outside panting in the cold air as he came back to his senses. 

“Oh...oh my god” 

Dib gasped covering his mouth as the horror of the reality of the situation sank in.

They had kissed. 

He liked it. 

He felt a wave of mixed emotions flood him like a sinking ship in a storm, he was furious that he let his emotions take over, he was ecstatic that Zim was the one to kiss him, he was confused to what this all meant and most of all he felt something in him tell him something wasn't right. 

-

Dib had gotten home, having chosen to walk instead of getting a crowded bus filled with drunk people from the club. He wanted to think, sort his head out but when he was home he realised all he thought about the whole time walking was Zim, the kiss, the intense feeling of longing he has now. He opened the front door of the house to find Gaz sitting watching the door, game sat down beside her. 

“Well?” She asked, Dib stared at her before his whole face turned a vibrant shade of red. He hated that she always knew what was going to happen before even he did. 

“I...I don't want to talk about it” He tried to go upstairs quickly, not wanting to hear another word but he was too slow.

“I tried to tell you” Her tone was smug and she was back playing her games when he turned to say a reply.

"I...I" Dib got over the shock of what she said and growled loudly "NO YOU DIDN'T!"

He rushed upstairs, trying his best to not lose it and let his emotions go into over drive. He was so bad at handling his emotions sometimes, they would just rush to the top like boiling water. 

He got into his haven, his room where no one could bother him for a while and he was left alone to his thoughts. This wasn't at all helpful because his mind began flashing back to Zim, to Ike, to Mia. Dib couldn't believe he didn't see it before, they where all so similar. They all where like Zim in a lot of ways, this whole time he was just trying to find a human Zim to date. 

'Poor Ike and Mia' Dib thought to himself before he froze, thinking about their names for a second before grabbing his note pad.

Zim  
Ike  
Mia

ZIM 

“Oh you have to be fucking kidding me...” The human looked furious and embarrassed, hating his ignorance more and more.

He threw the note pad into the corner of the room, the hatred for himself doubled. How long has he felt like this for Zim? This couldn't have been a new thing since it was so glaringly obvious. He thought back all the way to when he first met the lizard and he couldn't believe it, had it really been the whole time? 

He sank down onto his bed, curling up as he tried his best to make himself sleep but all he could focus on was the feeling of smooth lips on his, the sweet taste of Zim's tongue and the feeling that rose up in his chest every time he thought about it.

“I'm so stupid...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, a lot has happened over the year but I'm back now!!


	10. Chances and confessions

Zim was avoiding him now. 

It had been nearly a week since they kissed and the alien was suddenly no where to be seen.   
He went to work, no alien trying to seduce him in the changing rooms.   
He went to bed, no alien climbing through the window late at night just to taunt him.  
He even went around with his 'I believe' shirt on with the alien symbol on the pocket which Zim hated and loved to try and destroy but nothing happened. 

This was going to drive him insane. 

In fact he must already be mad because Dib now found himself marching toward Zim's creepy house in search of answers. He got to Zim's door, the two cameras either side of the door zoomed in on him.

He looks furious, banging on the door hard as he can.

“ZIM!” Dib yelled, wanting the alien to hear him so badly. “OPEN THE DOOR LIZARD”

He paused listening to hear if there where any foot steps, any noises or even Gir making his normal noises but there was silence. Dead silence. Dib's mind ran off in a million directions, did Zim leave? Did he hate their kiss? Does human spit kill aliens? His eyes widened as the horror and paranoia made it hard for him to think anything rational. 

“C-c...can we h-help yoYOU little gi-iiirl?”

The broken robotic voice made Dib yelp, snapping out of his thoughts to see Zim's 'parents' standing in the doorway. The two robots are in shambles, rusted and glitching with old red stains on them. Dib backed away, wary of what they might do if he gets too close. 

Zim had obviously stopped caring about keeping up his fake human robot parents care since everyone on earth was too stupid to even notice they where robots half the time. He frowns, ducking avoiding the swipe of the robot mothers sparking half mangled hand.

He used her swipe to duck under her arm and run into the house, leaving the robots to spark and glitch in the door way. Dib looked around and the whole house hadn't changed since Zim came to earth, he sighs wishing his younger self hadn't been so stupid to ignore his feelings for the alien. The cameras unknown to Dib watched him from the ceiling, streaming down into the belly of Zim's base.

“...down we go” 

Dib walked to Zims elevator fridge, getting in and heading down into the base, he gets out the elevator and he can hear the typing. Zim was always typing on his computer and his heart felt like it had doubled it's beat, why was he so nervous? Dib took a breath and walked down the corridor, face heating already as he peers into the aliens lair and saw Zim typing on his large computer. 

“What do you want human?” 

Zim's icy tone made Dib's heart shrink, why did he sound so angry? Dib broke out of his shock and began to fidget. 

“I-I...” 

What was Dib meant to say? Why haven't we kissed again? Why haven't you been all over me? Dib frowns, swallowing his nerves. 

“I wanted to know what you're planning alien” His tone was just as icy but Zim didn't even turn around or stop typing. “What are you hiding?”

“Is the Dib really going to waste Zim's precious time over this?” He asked finally turning, his large burgundy eyes watching him with a glare. “You didn't come here to talk about plans”

Dib's mouth opened and shut before he looks embarrassed, he felt such a surge of emotions that he couldn't stop himself from being defensive and angry. 

“Yes I did! You can't read minds you lizard” He growls before going to bring out a weapon but he quickly remembers he didn't bring one.

Zims whole face showed his irritation, the alien rolls his eyes and stands up walking toward Dib with a sneer. Dib couldn't help but look him over, Zim always looks so good without the fake eyes and wig. 

“I can't?” Zim asked, eyes narrowed and he points a gloved finger at the human. “I know what you are doing, Zim can see through you easily” 

“I'm not doing anything invader scum” He hissed through his teeth, watching him come closer his own heart rate sky rockets. “You are imagining things”

“Oh? Then why is your disgusting human blood pumper going so fast?” He asked his tone showing his smugness, he knew that Dib wasn't here for a fight. “Zim can see how red your face is too, it's pathetic” 

Dib was shaking now, rage and embarrassment where too nasty emotions when mixed. He couldn't stop himself from lashing out. 

“Pathetic? ME? That's soooooo rich! At least I don't HIDE after kissing someone!” He growled, fists bawling at his sides. “I expected you t-”

“You expected what?” Zim cut him off not effect by his anger or his words, looking very bored as he now examines his nails “Zim to throw himself at your disgusting gravity connectors and beg for your human love?” 

“I-”

“Or did the Dib expect Zim be like an vile human love pig and let him put-” 

“NO” Dibs face, neck and ears now where all coloured a bright humiliating shade of red. “Oh my god stop talking” He could barely think from the shock of Zim's words. 

What had he expected? Zim wasn't human, Zim was. Zim. He didn't even know what dating was until someone explained it too him when they where younger. He's never ever understood human courting practises, hell Dib barely understood it himself. So what did Dib expect other than almost exactly this reaction.

“You see now?” Zim spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts as he walked past him to a table with various different jars filled with liquids which suspended strange objects. “Zim isn't to be expected of anything”

“I know but...I just wanted to see you” Dib frowned, fidgeting now with his jacket. “I wanted to know why you kissed me?...WAIT do you even know what kissing is” The idea made Dib suddenly panic. 

“Yes I do, Zim has already had the avians and the apoideas talk at skool” Dib tried to forget that memory of miss bitters explaining what a penis did. They both shuddered. 

“So you know that humans...they-we do it because we are showing affection or even romantic leanings”

The alien looked him over, raising an eyebrow before he nods slowly watching Dib. This was the final step of the plan. 

“Yes Zim knows this” Zim admitted, his tone a little wary. 

Dib could feel his skin prickle when Zim spoke. He knew humans did that to show they liked someone. He kissed Dib because he likes him. Dib's whole face lit up with excitement at the idea but the nervousness kicked in. What if Zim was pretending to understand? What if this wasn't a good idea? What if he's getting his hopes up for nothing. 

What if this was the only chance he ever got?

“So then...” Dib looked away, smiling a little as he felt a butterfly riot in his stomach. “You like me?” He felt like he was back in skool but this was worth it if it ended the way he hoped, he moves closer to the alien. 

“Zim kissed you” The invader had a small smirk on his face, watching Dib come closer. 

Dib couldn't contain his grin, looking excited as he stops in front of him. His heart felt like a steam hammer in his chest, he couldn't believe this was happening. This time last month he would can called anyone crazy if they told him he'd be in Zim's lair asking if the invader liked him.

“Can Zim do it again?” He asked, his hands going to Zim's waist taking it and bringing him closer. Zim's smirk grew, eyes half lidded as he presses into the human. 

He leaned up to Dib, kissing him slowly making Dib's knees go weak. He kissed back, moving his hands so he could cup his face, he never wanted to stop kissing him but Zim had other ideas. He pulled away looking at Dib with a huge smirk before moving away from him.

“Now get out my base” He sneered as Dib looked confused before he suddenly was sucked through a tube that had lowered from the ceiling. 

He was shot out of the base into a bunch of bushes and grass near Zim's house. He landed with a thud and was left dizzy, confused and still reeling from their kiss covered in grass and branches.


	11. Bites and schemes

It must be unhealthy to feel this way.

Dib couldn't stop himself thinking about the alien but what else was new? Zim seemed to feel the same. He was no longer hiding, no longer making Dib question his sanity. It made the human feel so much better now that he didn't feel like a desperate loser scrambling for affection from someone who didn't like him. In fact now Zim was even seeking out Dib, coming to him when he wanted attention which the human was more than happy to give.

Gaz hasn't stopped making smug comments all these weeks but that was to be expected, he didn't mind now anyway he had what he wanted and he was pretty happy. Zim seemed to really enjoy the kisses and affection, though Dib hasn't pushed for anything more than that. He has no idea about Zim's view on anything further than kissing yet so he would rather wait and find out then push it.

He didn't mind though, having Zim just kiss him was more than enough for him especially right now. He was sitting with the alien, kissing him softly holding his face as he did. Unknown to Dib Zim looked bored even with his eyes shut, obviously not as into this as the human was but willing to take part just for Dibs sake. 

The human pulled back from the kiss, looking at him with half lidded eyes and a smile. 

“I'm happy this happened” He whispered, hands trailing down Zim's neck to his shoulders brushing down his chest to his waist. 

“Yes, you should be” Zim smirked a bit as he spoke shoving Dib's hands off of him. “You should now love your master truly” Dib scoffed and rolled his eyes but the idea of love did make everything get warmer. 

Dib paused and had to take a moment to think, was he in love? Is that what this is? He honestly wasn't sure but at the same time he did. It was more than confusing to him but he didn't mind, after all these years pinning for an alien it wasn't really a shock that he might actually love the creature. 

“Dib human?” Zim's voice broke through his thoughts, he looked over at Zim and laughed trying to cover his nerves. 

“Who could love you?” He leaned into Zim again, kissing up his neck trying not to smile as his heart thudded faster. 

“Zim is very lovable, after all look at yourself” The invader purred, zipper tooth smirk growing “Can't keep your touch stubs off of your master”

“Okay you got me there but that's not my fault” Dib admitted, biting his neck gently wondering if Zim would like biting but the sudden feel of a pak leg hovering close enough to feel it at the back of his neck made him freeze. 

“You bite out Zim's throat, Zim rips out your brain stem” The hiss of angry words came from the invader, Dib glanced at him seeing his expression. 

He thought Dib was going to hurt him.

The human gave the pak leg a shove looking amused, laughing at the invader as he kissed over the bite. 

“You are so dumb space boy! I wouldn't do that to you” Dib watched the pak leg retract, he felt more calm once it was gone. Zim looked sceptical. “I wouldn't! I promise you, I was just biting you because humans like biting...some of us do I shouldn't really say all”

Zim made a face before he rubs his neck looking irritated before leaning to Dib, biting his neck back. He did it a little harder than necessary but Dib didn't mind, wasn't like all pain was bad pain. 

“Maybe not that hard but you get the idea” 

“Humans are disgustingly strange” Zim muttered looking at Dib. “Exposing your weakest points to each other and biting them? You would have to be defective to do that with an invader” Zim scoffed before moving away and getting up from the bed, Dib felt the cold of where Zim sat seep in and he frowned.

“Why do you have to leave?” He sighed, looking at the invader with a frown. “You only just got here! You could...you could stay over, sleep here?” He offered, feeling his stomach twist a little with nerves. 

“No.” Zim said bluntly, wiping Dib's spit off of his neck before looking at the human “I have things to do, important things and Gir let out of the trash” Dib made a confused face, Zim really was odd sometimes.

“What...why is the robot in the trash?” 

“I just remembered we where playing an earth game...well Gir is and I am it”

Dib laughed, he really did find them both cute even if they where odd. He nods and gets up before trying to kiss Zim goodbye but the invader moves back giving him a squint and a frown.

“You've reached your quota for the day” He sneered a little making Dib sigh, he hated reaching quota. 

“Fine, whatever” Dib shrugged before pushing the window open for Zim. “I'll see you tomorrow, space boy”

“Yes, yes shut up bye” Zim used his pak legs to easily climb out the window and head back to his house making sure not to be seen.

He eventually got back to the base, his evil smirk growing larger and larger. Dib had admitted he wouldn't kill him, Dib won't fight against him now. His plan was working like a charm and he didn't even have to use the hormones any more, Dib was putty in his hands and all he has to do now is strike while he can.

He sat down in his chair in the belly of his base, looking over his plans with a sinister excitement. Zim looked up at the clock counting human time before starting to laugh, it isn't long now.


	12. love and loyalties

Dib was pretty happy with how things where going in his love life right now, he had confessed to Zim who returned his affections and they both where now working on their relationship. 

He wished he could just stay happy but it didn't last because as usual bringing down the rest of his mood was everything else, his boss was once again giving him a hard time so often now it made it hard for him to want to work also he was struggling to think of a day this month where someone didn't message him a million times on facebook calling him all sorts of names for what happened with Ike and Mia. 

Dib sighed, he was sick of it all. He was sick of work, of people and right now sitting in his room seeing the pictures Gaz is posting on snap chat made him feel just angry and tired, she was out with all of her friends looking like they where having fun even if Gaz's face didn't change expression the whole time. 

He wondered if those kids had a normal family, they probably didn't have a dad that shows up every couple of months to take them to a shitty pizza place and not listen whilst they talk about all the things he missed. 

“Urgh don't think about it” He muttered to himself, trying to just ignore these thoughts. 

Dib headed down stairs to the kitchen, grabbing himself a water and a bag of chips. He should be grateful instead of bitter, some people have abusive parents who hurt them. A little neglect isn't so bad compared to that. 

He took a drink and sighed, ignoring as his phone buzzed letting him know Gaz was snap chatting again. The human leaned against the counter in his space pj's wishing he had went to work instead calling up and faking sick so he wouldn't have to deal with his moody boss, at least he wouldn't be miserable thinking about his life instead he would be miserable thinking about his bosses death. 

He went into the living room and threw himself down on the couch, sighing listening to the heavy rain fall outside. It was sort of calming to have moments like this where he could just listen to the weather and try to relax, that was until he felt strange almost like he was being watched.   
Dib sat up, his eyes scanning the dark room before he noticed the invader at the top of the stairs. Zim's red eyes almost glowing in the dark and he screamed, getting a horrible fright as he fell off the couch scrambling up from the floor quickly.

“Fear is the right response to seeing your leader but Zim prefers worship” The alien spoke up after Dib had embarrassed himself. 

Zim was now stood behind the couch across from him, Dib pulled his hands through his own hair looking humiliated. 

“I didn't mean to scream, you just...” Dib sighed before looking annoyed “How did you even get in?” Zim raised an eyebrow and pointed behind him at the stairs. 

“Your window was open, you weren't in your room so Zim came and found you”

“Of course...anyway hey” He smiled, feeling so much better now that he wasn't alone and having to be forced to think about his life. “Why did you come over?” 

“Can't I come see my favourite pet?” Zim smirked, walking around the couch, watching the human intently. 

“I'm not your pet and yeah you can but you could try the front door next time” Dib got a chill down his spine when he reached him, Zim looked amused by what he said.

“You don't like it when Zim comes in through your window?” The invader teased, Dib held his breath when Zim got so close. 

“I admit nothing” His hands took the aliens waist, pulling him in and Zim didn't even seem to mind. He didn't even slap him or hiss at him this time. 

Zim smirked at him before giving his neck a kiss, there was a slight pause before Dib felt a bite. He couldn't stop himself from grinning at that, he loved it when Zim tried out new things but the grin died when he felt the bites trail up his neck. His breathing got heavier as he tilted his head exposing his neck more to his past enemy. 

He felt Zim kiss and bite pausing before he leaned up to Dib, kissing his lips a little roughly pushing into him a bit. Dibs eyes widened at the sudden kiss but he went with it, shutting his eyes as everything grew warm. He groaned into the kiss, hands tightening on Zim's waist and the next thing he knew the invader was pushing him down to sit on the couch.

Dib allowed this, heart thudding hard in his chest as he sat back on the couch keeping the kiss going the whole time. He felt Zim climb on top of him, straddling him as he kissed him. Dib felt weak, he felt dizzy almost and so needy. He pushed his hands underneath Zim's tunic loving the feel of his soft skin on his hands, he kissed him harder more passionately hoping to any type of higher being there is that this doesn't end. 

Zim ran his hands over Dibs neck, almost like he was threatening choking before Dib felt his hands claw gently down his neck and to his shoulders. The kiss broke due to Dib needing to breath, he wished his lungs would just accept that he doesn't want air right now. He was panting hard, looking at the invader with glazed half lidded eyes. 

“Are you loyal to Zim?” Zim spoke quietly, looking over Dibs face with narrowed eyes. 

“O-of course” Dib watches him, feeling his heart thud faster in his chest. “I wouldn't like cheat on your or stuff” 

Zim kissed him again, much shorter this time but not losing any of the passion, Dib felt like jelly under him. 

“Do you love Zim” The invaders next question made Dib freeze, he had thought about this days ago but actually admitting something like that was scary. Love is a big deal.

“I...I” Dib stuttered as he didn't look at him, eyes glued to the floor “I think I might?”

Zim grinned, kissing him again and again. Dib was finding it so hard to think clearly with all the attention he was getting, god he wished Zim would never leave. 

Dib pulled back from the kiss, kissing down Zim's throat instead. He loved this, this was everything he'd ever wanted. Dib thought about the future, maybe they could move in together? Maybe they could get a better base for Zim or something. Dib could do his paranormal stuff and Zim could just do Zim stuff, they wouldn't need money because of how much Dib's dad makes. It would be perfect. Everything was really changing for the better for Dib, maybe they could even start being official. 

Dib smiled at the invader when he pulled back, holding Zim's face looking over him. He felt his heart flutter as he looks at him, loving just to have these moments where he could be so happy instead of miserable.

“Zim is leaving earth, my tallest have called for my return and I'm not coming back”


	13. Giving up and packing bags

The words spoken by Zim made the raven haired teen freeze, he blinked trying to take in what was just said. Dib's mouth opened and closed for a second before he snapped out of it, looking hurt and confused. 

“What?” Dib's voice sounded harsh, he sounded angry but inside he was terrified. “What the hell do you mean your leaving?!” 

Zim didn't even blink, watching his reaction with no hint of sympathy for the human. 

“My tallest want me back” Zim didn't seem to even show a hint of sadness, his large red eyes squinting at Dib almost as if he was confused to why he was upset.

“You can't leave! W-what about me?” He asked almost desperate, his whole stomach twisted with anger and hurt. “Why would you leave me?”

Zim laughed making Dib's heart drop, he stared at the alien as he seemed to be almost mocking him. What was going on? Dib thought, his throat was tight as he glared at Zim. 

“Stupid, idiotic human” Zim snickered before giving him a smile “No, no you come with Zim! After all you are my loyal pet...aren't you Dib human?”

Dib stared at him in shock and confusion, Zim was going to take him away from earth, from everything. Dib couldn't leave earth! He loved it even if it was the worst sometimes, even if everything was awful and Zim was the only best thing on this shit lump in space. 

“I...I can't leave with you” His voice was shaking and he could feel his throat tighten, why was this happening?

Zim watched him before he came closer to him, kissing his face gently making the pain feel lesser but at the same time ache uncontrollably. 

“You love Zim...” The invader whispered to him.

“I know but I can't le-” Dib was cut off by a kiss, he felt his heart ache and eyes burn as he kissed back. 

“You're coming with Zim” The alien murmured into his ear making Dib's face burn red hot, he couldn't believe that after finally getting to be happy and having Zim he was now being forced to make such a big choice.

He thought about Gaz, about other invaders taking over, about earth being left alone with no one to protect it. Dib paused in his thoughts, his pupils growing tiny as he leaned back from Zim.

No Dib meant Earth would have no one to protect it.

No Dib meant Zim could have earth destroyed. 

The paranormal investigator stared at the alien who was in his lap, watching him so intently he felt like his own soul was burning. The humans thoughts quickly became a battle field of paranoia and possible love. 

This could be a trap.

This also could just be what Zim said it is.

What if the invader was being called back and earth was not in danger any more? If he refused he'd lose Zim but if he goes then he'd be with the one person who doesn't make everything awful in the one place he's always dreamed about; space, beautiful mysterious space. 

“You are very quite” Zim spoke up having been watching Dib the whole time, he snapped out of it and took a breath watching for a reaction. 

“Be honest with me Zim” He spoke firmly as possible, eyes narrowing. “Are your tallest going to hurt Earth once we leave?” Zim raised an antenna before laughing.

“No, my tallest don't care about this ball of gross icky mud” His voice sounded strange, almost angry. Dib chose to ignore it. “No the tallest will do nothing to it” 

“O-okay, then...then I need time to think” Dib spoke slowly feeling the war thin out a little in his mind. 

“Time to think?” Zim sneered looking irritated “You have until tomorrow night, that is when Zim leaves for good.” 

He only had till tomorrow to make the biggest choice he'll ever make in his life and it was terrifying. Did he trust Zim? Sure he loved him in a lot of ways but the alien was sneaky but then again Zim was also stupid. Dib remembered all the times in the past where the alien basically fucked up his own plans and needed Dib to fix it. 

He looked at the invader who now looked worried, he felt his heart clench a little at that. Zim looked scared, that was a first. Dib took the aliens face kissing his cheek gently, his heart racing at the idea of Zim actually wanting Dib to leave with him. 

“I...I don't want to leave you” Dib spoke up and Zim gave him a look of sadness he'd never seen before, it made him ache. 

His antenna lowered and the invader leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. 

“Then don't” He spoke softly, looking at Dib would couldn't look away from him. “Don't leave Zim” 

Dib could feel his hands shaking, he stared at him for a long time before frowning. Earth would be fine, Gaz wasn't a child any more and could handle herself better than anyone plus out of all the people they knew she would understand. He would need to see her before he leaves tomorrow so he can say a proper goodbye.

“Okay...fine” His voice was off sounding, his eyes tore away from the invader who's smirk began to grown. “I'll come with you” 

Zim laughed looking so happy before taking Dibs face, grinning at the human.

“Excellent, my base five o'clock” He spoke with an excited tone. “Bring whatever humans need not to die in space! OH and also as many candies as you can pack Dib pet” 

Dib nodded about to kiss him again before he felt the empty air suddenly, Zim was off of him in a second and already heading for the door.

“W-wait! Where are you going?” The human jumped up quickly going after him before grabbing Zim's hand, the alien turned giving him a confused look.

“My base? Zim must pack! wait...why? Are you planning on taking back your words?!” Zim sneered at him before Dib smiled a little, leaning into the Irken.

“No...I'm not taking them back” He spoke softly, smiling at him “I just wanted to say that..I love you” 

“Yes yes Zim is amazing and lovable” He brushed him off before petting Dibs head with a little bit of disgust on his face, the human rolled his eyes.

“You're meant to say it back” 

“YOU DON'T COMMAND ME” Dib covered his ears at the sudden yell, he sighs giving up knowing the invader was probably still not very used to this. 

“Okay geez go!” He opened the door for him and he quickly took off out into the night.

Dib shut the door and took a second to breathe, did he really just agree that he'd leave earth with the alien who he was kind of dating but it wasn't official yet? also the alien who used to be his greatest enemy? What was he thinking. This was dumb, this was crazy but at the same time maybe it made sense. 

Earth did everything it could to shun him, the people called him crazy and hated him when he was doing all he could just to save them from destruction maybe he was crazy for trying to stay here when he didn't feel like he ever belonged. The human sat back down on the couch sighing heavily, one question remained heavy in his head. 

What was he going to tell Gaz?


	14. All is fair in love and chemical warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! but with the news that Zim is returning I thought I would update again.

Dib's room was a mess of clothes and objects all sorted into 'keep' and 'leave' piles. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. 

He was leaving earth. 

His home. 

His sister.

“You can do this” His voice was horse, he had cried when he was packing up his stuff. Dib had never even lived anywhere else and this was terrifying but his life often was.

The front door clicked, the sound of his sister shuffling off her shoes and dumping her jacket on the coat hook made his heart bungee into his stomach. Gaz would be angry wouldn't she? Or would she understand. 

Dibs steps creaked down the stairs, his feet felt like bricks as he moved towards Gaz who was now chugging the rest of her energy drink. It was her ritual before she did her gaming streams, she drank a full bottle of red slime drink and then set up her equipment, it was almost funny to Dib because his sister never talked during them and never once looked at the camera though she still managed to rank number one in viewers. Kids are weird.

“H-hey Gaz” He gave her a cautious smile as he stopped by the couch where she was working on her camera stand. “I need to talk to you”

“Mhm”

“...I well actually we-” Dib paused, frowning before covering his face “By we I mean Zim and I are leaving...for good”

Silence.

“I know! I know! It must sound so stupid, I mean he's my arch enemy but I think we've gotten past it now...no one gets me like him” Dib was babbling again. “You have to think I'm an idiot but I need to go, I have too or he'll leave with out me! And you know I love you but...space, how often do I talk about space!-”

“Dib”

“It would mean so much to me if you could just not hate me for this, you would probably do the-”

“DIB” 

The stuttering teen opened his eyes and saw his sister watching him, something on her face wasn't quite right then again was it ever? 

“What?” His voice was small when he asked, his sister was going to hate him wasn't she?

“You're being so stupid.” She looked back at her camera, fixing it into place. “I thought you were smart but once again I am shocked because you're not thinking with your big stupid brain! It takes up half your head and you don't use it”

“I'm thinking with my heart-”

“Dick”

“EXCUSE ME?” 

“Don't lie to me Dib, this isn't even funny any more!” Gaz rolled her eyes, looking increasingly irritated. “I basically told you you had a thing for Zim now you're running off with him all of a sudden...”

Dib was red faced and spluttering, he wasn't thinking with his...Dib tried to forget that his baby sister even said that to him. The paranormal investigator looked mortified. Gaz had gotten this all wrong, this was about love. 

“It really isn't sudden, I mean I chased him into space before-”

“You did that of free will before”

“WHAT? Gaz, c'mon I think I have my free will still!” Dib rolled his eyes, scoffing. “I'm doing this out of choice”

“Nope.”

“I am! I want to go with Zim”

“Okay I'll play dumb for a second because this important” Gaz looked at him before sighing “When are you going?”

“At five...today, so this is really a um goodbye? But I want to come back at one point!” 

“That's sudden...so why are you going?”

“Well...he has been called back by his tallest which is so weird because I know they haven't talked to him in like years because I tapped his line when I was like 13” Dib frowns, brows furrowing. “Why would they just want him back now”

“Yeah that is weird but hey, if you go with him at least earth will have no weirdos”

“Earth will have no one” Dib rings his hands nervously before glancing at Gaz who was getting the lighting set up now, he blinks a bit before sighing “Should I investigate before I run off?”

“Isn't that what every huge headed man would do before eloping with his alien lover?”

“My head isn't huge...”

“Not the point Dib”

“Well maybe I should...I have every right for being suspicious” Dib pulled his hands down his face with frustration before nodding “Fine, I mean it is ZIM after all and it would be only logical” 

Gaz didn't reply and he didn't need her too, she had gotten her point across and now in the small lab that Dib had built he began to pull up call logs from Zim's house. There was nothing but Gir calling the local Pizza hut 19 times in a row and screaming, he began using the bug he'd implanted into Zim's computer. It had been found pretty much straight away and Zim tried to block it but he was still able to access stuff like computer search history and site cookies but nothing else. 

“...what am I even looking for” 

Dib sighed, slumping in his computer chair as he stared at the history that offered no new leads to why Zim was doing this. It was all just searches for things like 'Earths new weapons' 'why does earth smell like that???? 'do humans need ears?' 'do humans need ALL their organs?'.

He rolls his eyes as he scans over them, this was stupid and it obviously all was just Zim being curious nothing malicious. Dib still wanted to look further into the aliens sudden flip to wanting to be with him romantically but at the same time he was a little scared, if this was a lie then it'd be hard to deal with that. 

“Gir must have gotten on here...” He frowns as the history changes to 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA111111111' for several lines before one thing catches his eye. “Hormone effects on humans”.

“What...” Dibs pupils shrank, he frowns and straightens up as he goes onto the page that Zim had looked at.

The web page brought up went into detail over how the human brain is basically a bunch of chemicals that effect emotions differently, it describes what the chemicals are made of. Dib's hands clenched tight as he looked at what Zim had clicked on the page, it was selected still. 

'Which hormones cause attraction' 

Zim had been looking into how to create a chemical that would effect attraction, the smell suddenly rushed back to Dib. His eyes widened in horror as he stared at the computer, heart sinking down into his chest before the rage rushed forward.

That freak lizard had used chemical war fare to get his way and Dib had been none the wiser.


End file.
